


Regulus's First Full Moon

by remyjemy



Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Full Moon, Gen, Good Regulus Black, I love reg so much, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Wolfstar Raises Harry AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Regulus babysits Harry for the first time, as Remus and Sirius leave for the full moon.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102250
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	Regulus's First Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, i cracked myself up while writing this. anyway... more reg content because i love him.

Regulus had been staying with Remus and Sirius for about two weeks when the full moon arrived. He had taken the news about Remus… well. Well enough for being someone who just escaped a lifetime of bigoted ideologies. It was just a lot to take in and he asked a lot of questions which Remus was happy to answer. He still didn’t really get it, but he still liked Remus and that was all that matters. But now, facing the actual full moon, Regulus was freaking out.

“All night?”

“All night, Reg.” Sirius said.

Remus was on the couch, trying to get a nap in before the night full of festivities. 

“Will he be okay?” Regulus asked, biting his nails.

“Nothing I can’t fix, and if it’s bad, we just give our friend who works at St. Mungo's a ring, and she's here in a flash.” Sirius grabbed Regulus by the shoulders, “He’ll be fine.”

Regulus nodded and took a deep breath.

“And you just have to watch Harry for the night.” Sirius said.

Regulus sighed, “Right… Harry.”

Harry was on the ground, laying on his back and chewing on some toy.

“It’ll be okay. Harry is easy. Just need to feed him dinner, entertain him, change him once and put him to bed. You’ve done all those things before.” Sirius said.

“Yeah, but not alone. What if- what if something goes wrong? What if his magic shows?” Regulus asked.

“Reg, he's two and a half, he’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah but…” Regulus sighed. “Fine.. it’ll be fine.”

Sirius smiled, “Plus, Harry adores you. It’ll be good for you two to bond more.”

Regulus nodded, “I guess.”

“Now, I have to wake Moony up so we can pack some stuff.” Sirius said heading to the couch. He shook Remus slightly, “Rem… it’s getting late darling, we have to go soon.”

Remus groaned softly. The past two or three days, his whole body had been aching and he’s been a bit more temperamental… a bit more sensitive.

“I don't want to…” Remus whined.

“I know, baby, but you have too. Gotta apparate in time.” Sirius said.

Remus sighed and got up, “It hurts…”

“I know darling but it’ll be okay soon..” Sirius led Remus upstairs. 

Regulus sighed and looked at Harry, “Guess it’s just you and me for the night.”

“Come play!” Harry smiled at Regulus.

Reg smiled and sat down with Harry, “Alright, what are we playing?”

“Build the… the blocks and..” Harry clackled some wooden building blocks together.

“What do you want to build?” Reg asked, stacking some of the blocks.

“Howats!” Harry grinned. He couldn't really pronounce Hogwarts yet. It was quite cute.

Regulus chuckled, “Yeah, we can build Hogwarts.” He started to stack the blocks in a way to make the school.

Sirius came down with Remus behind him, a bag in his hand, “Alright we're heading out.”

Regulu stood up and picked Harry up, holding him in his arms.

“You behave tonight, okay?” Sirius said to Harry, kissing his head.

“Otay!” Harry said happily.

“Love you bunches.” Remus said, also kissing Harry.

“Bye bye!” Harry babbled.

“Bye guys, be safe.” Regulus smiled. 

“We will.” Sirius smiled. And with that, they both apparated out of the house. 

Regulus was alone with Harry now. He looked to the boy in his arms, “Wanna keep playing or do you want a snack?”

“Snack!” Harry said. “Wan’ snack!”

Regulus smiled, “Alright we can have a snack.” 

He brought Harry to the kitchen, resting the boy on his hip as he opened the cupboard, “Want some crisps or… maybe applesauce?” He asked.

“No!” Harry shook his head.

“Okay.. what about fruit?” Regulus asked.

“Banananana.” Harry said, adding too many -na’s.

Regulus chuckled, “Yes, okay, you can have a banana.”

He reached out and got a banana to cut up for Harry. He sat Harry down at the table, and went to get a knife.

“Uncle Re… Reggie…” Harry said.

“Yes, Harry?” Regulus said as he cut up half a banana.

“When… when do Moony and-and Paddy comes home?” Harry asked, hands playing with the napkins at the table.

“Tomorrow.” Regulus said. “They’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Oh-otay.” Harry said, sitting nicely in the chair.

Regulus came over with a bowl of sliced up bananas.

Harry immediately started to eat them with his hands, getting quite messy. 

Regulus sighed, knowing he’d have to clean him up. Ah well, maybe a bath wouldn’t be that bad.

Harry got his face all messy as he ate happily, talking to himself as well.

Reg wondered what it would be like to grow up now, after a war. Probably would be better than growing up with shit parents… although no parents wasn't exactly a step up.

Harry finished his bananas, babbling happily. Regulus came over and picked Harry up again, “Wanna take a bath?”

“Yes!” Harry smiled. 

“Alright, buddy. Let’s take a bath.” Regulus brought Harry upstairs into the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet and started the bath, making it nice and warm. 

“I- I wan’ bubbles.” Harry said.

“We can add bubbles.” Regulus nodded. He got a bottle out and poured it into the bath, eyeballing it so it wouldn't overflow.

“Now, let’s get those dirty clothes off of you.” Regulus said, kneeling in front of Harry. He took his banana covered shirt and threw it into the laundry basket, along with his pants. “Geez, kid, how do you get bananas everywhere?” He muttered.

Harry just giggled, now naked in the bathroom. “Nakey, nakey, nakey…” He babbled.

Regulus chuckled and lifted Harry into the bath. He let it run for a little more, before turning it off and smiling at Harry.

“How does that feel?” Reg asked.

“Good. Can.. Can I have toys?” Harry asked, playing with the bubbles.

“Yeah. Where are they?” Reg asked, opening the cupboard under the sink.

“My rwoom.” Harry said.

Regulus nodded and got up, heading to Harry’s room. They finally got rid of Harry’s crib, so now it was just his bed, a chest of toys and his closet. He opened the chest and got out a few rubber ducks and little boats. He carried it back to the bathroom.

Harry was splashing around in the water.

“Hey, better watch out for the giant squid.” Regulus teased. “It might come and get ya!”

Harry giggled, “Moo-moony says that-that the skid is at Howats!”

“You never know.” Regulus smiled. He put the toys in the bath, letting Harry play with them.

“What do you want to do after this?” Reg asked.

“Can.. Can I watch the TV?” Harry asked, occupied with his toys.

“Yeah, sure.” Regulus checked his watch, “Only for a little bit, it’s getting late.”

“Otay…” Harry played in the bath for a while more, Regulus washing him off before letting the drain run. He got Harry out and dried him off, bringing him to his room and dressing him in pajamas. He brought him downstairs and sat him in front of the TV. He put on some kid show and sat back on the couch.

It was around 9pm when Harry looked over at Regulus, “Uncle Reggie?”

“Yeah, Harry?” Regulus said, looking away from the book he had gotten.

“Why does Moony go away?” Harry asked.

Regulus sighed and lifted up Harry onto his lap, “Remus is sick, and once a month, he needs to go out and make himself all better.” He tried to explain.

“Why is he sick?”

“Because a bad man decided to take out his anger on Remus when he was tiny like you. He made Moony sick.” Regulus said, leaving out the bit about Remus’s father.

“Oh… otay… will Moony be not sick?” Harry asked, looking up at Regulus with big eyes.

Regulus sighed and pulled Harry close to his chest. He rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head, “I dunno, kid.” He whispered.

They stayed like that for a while before Harry fell asleep on Reg’s chest. Regulus was too scared to move, in fear of waking the boy, so he stayed on the couch until he fell asleep. 

Hours later, when the sun was just rising, Sirius apparated with Remus on his back. Remus was okay, a couple bruises, a few scratches, just extremely tired and weak. Sirius walked with Remus back inside. It was quiet. Reg must still be asleep. He walked into the living room, but stopped when he saw Regulus cuddled up with Harry on his chest, both fast asleep.

“Moons… hey Moons.” Sirius whispered to Remus.

Remus hummed, signaling that he was listening.

“Looks like they had a good night.” Sirius smiled.

Remus opened his eyes and smiled at the sight, “Cute.”

“Let’s get you to bed.” Sirius said as he carried Remus back upstairs. He’d let Reg sleep for a little while longer.


End file.
